


刀与鞘

by lengduyou



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengduyou/pseuds/lengduyou
Summary: 就这样，遍布伤痕的刀终于找到了只属于他的鞘。收敛了自己的锋芒，愈合了千沟百壑的创伤，带着极致的抚慰和安详，慢慢沉入阒黑的时间洪流的河底，消逝于一个无人知晓的无望传奇中。
Relationships: Toboe/Tsume (Wolf's Rain)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	刀与鞘

有着金银瞳色的狼将他的身体撞出去，轻盈的落在雪地上追着女孩跳下了深渊，一系列动作完成的迅猛而优雅，狼的脸上始终带着傲然的恶毒神情，嘴角咧出最轻蔑的弧度，那是陈旧血渍般洗不净的毒。他狼狈的摔在地上，滚的满身泥泞。

落在地上的时候他并不觉得疼，反倒是自尊被践踏的怒火化为荆棘最尖锐的长刺穿透了他的神经末梢直达骨髓，灼伤般的痛感充斥了全身。他没有呼吸，借着惯性一个翻身就坐了起来，破口大骂着，想要追过去咬断对方的喉咙。

“妈的，你这个混蛋！杀了你！”人类的语言最后转为野兽包裹在喉咙里的低沉咆哮声。然后，他的话就断在了这里，虽然意识在叫嚣催促自己站起来，但身体却脱离大脑的掌控做不出任何实质性的动作。

他恼怒的低头去看自己固执不肯合作的身体，下一刻，他就凝固成一座寂然的石像，自己体内腥气浓重的血液变成了冰冷粘稠的铁水，堵塞了心肺，让他窒息。

左侧腹部被抓的血肉模糊，左腿上撕裂的伤口也深可见骨。怪不得不觉得疼，已经……不行了……在意识到自己处境的时候，他有一瞬间崩溃，他并不想死的，更多的则是不甘心，却也淡了。

他靠在石头上强撑着要坐起来，不管受到多么严重的伤害，只要自己还能动，他就对任何前来想要帮助人施展自己的獠牙，那种坚持，像是自残。

他轰走了担心自己想要过来察看的KIBA，他讨厌此时此刻他看自己的眼神，KIBA那像是什么人死在了他面前一样的眼神是自己最讨厌的。他有些气急败坏，对着KIBA咆哮，“快点走！你一定要去『乐园』！”

说出口才意识到完全不像是自己会说的话，看着银白色的巨狼体态优美的奔跑直至远去，他想，果然，无能为力时也就只能说这种话了，毕竟，落魄了啊……

在死亡面前什么样的挣扎和逞能都可笑。

不过这没有关系了，他的身体不受控制的往一边歪下去，他自己清楚的很，血流了一地，受了致命的伤，现在唯一能做的，就只有放心去死了。

想着，他不自觉的就笑了出来，笑声化成一声长而绝望的嗥啸划破狂猛的风雪，直达无法企及的天穹顶端。

他的脑中闪过KIBA不留余地全力奔跑的样子，到了这个时刻，就没有什么想与不想承认的了。只希望那独一无二的月光花还没有无奈的凋零，他皱着眉角祈祷的神态像人类教堂里的某个受难的神祇。

KIBA

这头狼就像是一把泛着熠熠无机质光辉的出鞘的刀，那骄矜不可弯折的高傲的灵魂，带着令人无法直视的业火燃烧一切，伤害一切。

他太过锋利和执著，那种难以驾驭的狂野性情刺激的他无法自持，在无人的街头忘我的与他彼此嘶咬，他燃起了自己熄灭的所有斗志。每一次与他的碰撞都带着冷光流溢的刀锋相击的凛冽声响和灼目的火花。

无论何时见到KIBA，对方总是伤痕累累，鲜血与创伤给KIBA带来一种别样触目惊心的美感。

他想象着如何把自己利爪没入他银白色的皮毛中，那纯粹干净的鲜血喷涌而出时会蔓延出怎么样的形状，是否如同开满了绯红色花朵的茵茵草地，他日夜渴望着将自己的獠牙插进他的背脊，深入他滚烫搏动的心脏，他想他骨骼碎裂的声音一定如同天籁，流淌在他体内的光辉熠熠的血液，应该带着怎样让人不敢直视的生而为狼的尊严和执著。

也许KIBA是自己见过的最像狼的狼，他可以听从着自己的本能去追寻，并且坚定不移。至今他也不明白为什么KIBA可以日夜追逐着梦想中『乐园』而从来没有想过放弃。他讨厌他，他看着他无法动摇的冰蓝色的眼睛，那种感觉就如同在观赏寒冰凝固而成的镜中的另一个自己。

他曾不知一次的问过他。

“『乐园』在哪里？”

“不知道。”

“『乐园』是什么样？”

“不清楚。”

“那为什么要去找『乐园』？”

“总比没有意义地活着好。”

有一天，在就他们两人独处的时候，难得的，受伤的KIBA躺在断壁残垣中，也曾反问过自己。语气一如既往的认真而坚定，只是没有了往日的锐利，他想，也许KIBA是饿的没有力气再抬高一点音调的缘故。

“你认为『乐园』在哪里？”

“无能为力的弱者的梦中。”

“『乐园』是什么样子？”

“潦倒落魄者追忆往昔中的光荣城堡。”

“那为什么要去找『乐园』？”

“……”

唯有最后一句，他答不上。被引诱了也好，被煽动了也罢，还是自己想要去证实这只不过是KIBA的一厢情愿，他终究只是张张嘴，发不出一点声音。KIBA没有再问，只是忽然笑笑。对于他的笑容他也同样讨厌，那么莫测而又像已洞察一切的轻浅的笑意，转瞬即逝，一个连笑容的都吝惜的人，就好像他退居到了另一个世界，漠然的观察着一切。

不过有时候，他寂然笔直的站立着的样子，确实就像是通往另一个世界的门。

如果没有遇见他，或许自己依然无知无觉的继续堕落下去，在那个拥挤又无比荒疏的人类的城市。直到自己最后的一点野性也被世俗的人间磨得光圆润，直到自己最后被自己那乖张孤僻的性格一点一点逼得的穷途末路。

自己确实是应该感谢他的。

他对自己扯出一个自嘲的笑容，就这样死在争斗中总好过变成城市排水系统中一滩臭水，也算的上是死得其所。他渐渐闭上了眼。

血液融化了积雪，现在已经混着泥泞的冰碴儿开始重新凝结，血液再无法渗进大地，随着血液一起凝结的，还有他的生命。

最后，他听见，四个银镯子相叩击，发出的，澄澈声音。

啊，我的鞘……

他模糊的想，原来在生命从体内流逝时，真的会听见这种声音啊。

TOBOE

他记不起自己确切见到TOBOE的日子，城市中没有四季，天空是一成不变的阴霾。那个孩子就这样带着微弱的光芒闯入了他的生命。

一开始，他对那个被人类抚养长大的小鬼是非常不屑的，在得知KIBA也是由人类抚养的时候他不止一次的想，为什么都是和人类在一起，差异却这么大？

他并不明白到底是什么使得自己被完全处于另一个世界的TOBOE所吸引。虽然他明白那孩子身上确实也是带有着某种不知名的力量，只是那力量太过微弱，与KIBA那锐利到让人侧目的，足以撼倒众生的巨大光辉相比，那孩子的简直不值得一提。每当有空闲的时候他都会思索着，TOBOE身上的那打动自己的力量到底是什么，等他终于明白的时候，一切都已经到了最后。

也就是在那孩子的死缠烂打下，他才答应和他们一起离开，在自己任性的脱离队伍的时，也是TOBOE主动去寻找自己。他一次一次的寻找自己，他一次次的对自己说。

“我信任你啊。”

“我信任你啊。”

“请你也相信我一次吧。”

“我希望你能和我们一起走。”

那种执着到底是打来的？他只是推开他，转过脸孔不再看他，任那孩子跟在自己的身后。他想，如果TOBOE再追上来，扶住自己受伤的身体，他定不会再甩开他，这么想着，结果那孩子就真的再次追了过来，架起了他的胳膊，他想，自己真的是只有妥协了。

他看着他一路成长，在经过火焰与背叛的洗礼后，在每一个不眠不休的浴血奋战的夜晚，在忍受了多少次伤痛的折磨，在经历了多少次死亡的邀约后，他看着那个孩子一路披斩荆棘的走下去，从一个不谙世事的赤子渐渐成长为一个可以浴血唱歌的真正勇士。要经历多少次惨烈的战争和九死一生，才能终获得灿烂辉煌。他看着那个孩子的眉目日益疏朗，目光如炬，然后回头对他微笑，带着狼的骄傲神态。对方手腕上的四个银环相互撞击，发出质地纯粹的声音如同灵魂挽歌。

直到最后，他才明白，那是刀鞘对刀的执着。TOBOE身上散发出来的是力量，是源于他灵魂最深处的渴望，那种早已被他自己所遗忘的最初的憧憬，那欲望更近似于自己的本能直烧天际，却永远无法企及，那是像『乐园』一样的光明而美好的某种被称为初衷和归宿的东西，哪怕被自己遗忘，但它依然盘踞在心头不肯离去，带着极致的温柔与祥和，宛若爱情。

他不止一次的想要赶TOBOE离开他们，他知道，这条路的结局必然是毁灭，同伴的离去是意料之中的，他对此做了长久的准备，但是当他看见TOBOE沉睡在人类的手臂上的时候，他怎么也没有预料到，最先死的会是TOBOE，怎么死的会是他？！

KIBA与自己，他们是镜中的倒影，交叠着的刀锋上的挚友，在这个日益颓败腐朽世界中，他们努力的想要辨认出是陌生面孔下的彼此，刀与刀的问候在迸射出理解的火花的同时不可避免的要付出代价，KIBA可以让他的热血沸腾，不留余力的燃烧自己的灵魂，但他也很清楚，自己并不需要在多添残破的刀口，他也是一把伤人伤己的出鞘的刀，泛着寒光带着强烈的领导欲望而拼搏于危险的领域。在遇见KIBA之前他就已经满身伤痕。留在他胸口的那道伤疤就是他的罪证，他没有办法再去承受更多。他更需要的是一个可以包容自己，不会伤人伤己的刀鞘。

在众人离去后，他独自留下看着TOBOE，对他轻声低语，他知道，他一直在听着，或许就是因为自己知道他都明白，所以才很安心。他把自己的忏悔只对他一人诉述，用一种轻而平和的语调，将自己一辈子的光阴都说尽。直到他的手覆上对方额头的那一刻，他忽然想起KIBA曾问过自己的那句话 “那为什么要去找『乐园』？”

他忽然发现自己现在有了答案。

然而，全都来不及。

他从来就没有想过要去『乐园』，他的心里没有『乐园』，他只要可以不羁的自由奔跑就足够了。

我只想带你去『乐园』，哪怕它仅仅存在于无能为力者虚幻的梦境中。

我多么想带你走。哪怕去一个我并不在乎的，落魄者曾经拥有的荣耀城堡里。

只有你，只有你一人。

也许你不会知道，这世界上再没有人能像你一样让我如此倾心。

是你带着我，走过了这段长而无憾的旅途。

倘若这世界上真的有所谓的刀鞘，那么，我希望那是你。

你就是我的刀鞘，你让我在动荡纷乱被鲜血和罪孽浇灌的一生中得以获悉安宁。

最后，刀把对鞘的爱情浓缩成一滴泪。

就这样，遍布伤痕的刀终于找到了只属于他的鞘。

收敛了自己的锋芒，愈合了千沟百壑的创伤，带着极致的抚慰和安详，慢慢沉入阒黑的时间洪流的河底，消逝于一个无人知晓的无望传奇中。

—完—

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面的话：
> 
> 这是很多年前鸡血之下完全不知所云的一篇，当年无非想表达的就是说，KIBA对TSUME来说的意义，和TSUME对于TOBOE的感情，就像是刀与刀鞘一般。唉，我就是一个想表达自己意思非常失败的人。  
> 乐此不疲来的自娱自乐。  
> 最近又重新看了一遍狼雨觉得真心好致郁，但是又好好看。于是翻出以前的文来修改后重发。  
> PS.最后……吃我狼雨安利？


End file.
